Three halves of a Whole (SIDE SCENES)
by WereWolfGirl25
Summary: This is a collection of the lemons and graphic sex scenes that I didn't put into the story, because I wasn't sure how much of you guys wanted them in. This is just for those of you who like lemons and want to see those that I didn't put in. REVIEWS are still appreciated!


**This is what happens the night after Ness confronts Jake about being jealous, when they go back to the cottage and find Bella and Edward gone. Check chapter four (4) if you can`t remember. **

* * *

"Mom?" I called, opening the door to the cottage, It was completely empty, "Dad?"

"Maybe they`re at the big house." Jake suggested. I shook my head no, and picked up the piece of paper on the coffee table,

It read,

_Me and your father have gone hunting a little farther than we usually do tonight, so I expect Jacob to stay with you until we get back tomorrow morning. I`ll see you then. _

_P.S_

The handwriting changed from my mom`s to my dad`s,

_My rules for you and Jacob still apply. _

"Damn." Jake, who was reading over my shoulder said under his breath, "I was hoping he forgot about that."  
I turned to look at him and he placed his hand on my waist.

"Really?" I asked.

"Hmm Mhmm, you have no idea how good the idea of throwing you on your bed and fucking you senseless sounds right now." He said, placing gentle kisses on my neck.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He said, taking my hand. I let him lead my up to my room, were he closed the door gently behind him and started to attack my neck again. I moaned loudly and he gripped my waist, yanking my body to him roughly. I felt him through his jeans, and moved my hand down his chest to unbutton it, I reached for him and he moaned into my mouth.

"God, Ness." He gasped as I moved my hand up and down on his shaft. Some-where, in the back of my mind, the small part of it that wasn't completely consumed by Jake, I felt us move and landed softly in my bed.

"Wait…." I said, "Do you wanna take a shower with me?"

We both needed one, and I thought this would be more enjoyable if we were both clean.

"Okay." He breathed. He pulled away from me and took my hand, pulling me to stand in front of him. He gripped the hem of my shirt and I raised my hand for him to take it off. I unhooked my bra and got off my jeans. By the time I was finished stepping out of them, Jake was already completely naked. We got into the shower and stood under the water, kissing each other passionately.

We somehow managed to get clean, in between kisses and grabbing any part of each other that we could get to.

"Your so amazing." Jake said, laying me on the bed after we had dried off. He sat next to me and I smiled.

"So are you." I told him. He kissed me then, moving so he was lying on top of me, and tangling his fingers in my hair and holding me there.

I felt his hand move down my body, and gasped out loud as he suddenly plunged to fingers inside of me.

"Oh!" I tried to raise up on him, but he held my hips down to the bed.

"Stay still." He growled. He moved his fingers in and out of me, while kissing me roughly.

"Your _mine_." He said, "You belong to me."

"Oh god, yes." I moaned, arching my back.

"No one else can have you but _me_, you understand?"

Suddenly he stilled his hand.

"Say it." He ordered, "Tell me…. who do you belong to?"

"I-"

"Open your eyes!"

My eyes flew open and I saw him looking down at me intensely.

"I belong to you, Jake, I`m all yours, no one else's." I said, and I meant every word of it. I brought my hand up to his face to show him that, that I didn't want anyone else but him. I was his, one hundred percent.

"That`s right." He said, he started moving his hands again, and I came almost immediately, I felt my legs start to quiver and I yelled out, glad that my parents wont him and I didn't have to stay quiet, I could let him hear exactly how he made me feel.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked off my juiced from his fingers. I smiled up at him.

"Good?" I asked.

"Very."

I sat up in the bed and looked at him, "Your turn." I said, sliding down. I took his entire length in his mouth. I knew Jake enjoyed this, even though at first he had insisted I didn't have to do it, but I didn't have a gag reflex, and he loved taking advantage of that.

"You look so fucking sexy like that." He said, he wound his fingers in my hair and pushed me down on him farther.

I wrapped my lips around him and swirled my tongue around it, causing him to moan on my name. I gently scraped him with my teeth, and that was it for him. He came in my mouth and I swallowed every drop. I sat back up, pretty satisfied with myself, and licked my lips.

He grinned at me and took me in his arms, I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I want to take you so badly right now- but you dad might kill me if I do." He said.

"Only a few more months till our honeymoon, then, you can do whatever you want to me."

"Whatever I want?"

"Yep."

"I like the sound of that." He said, and pressed his lips to mine once more before we both went to sleep.


End file.
